A Different Kind of Love
by Pokemon-Paul-Lover
Summary: What happens when Suu reveals her biggest secret?
1. Chapter 1

A Different Kind of Love

Chap 1

~~~~~~~With Suu and the Crew~~~~~~~

Suu was flying home with Amu, Ran, and Miki. They were all talking about their men while she started flying off to the side a little bit. Amu was talking about Ikuto, (A/N: Guilty of being an Amuto fan!) Ran was talking about Daichi, and Miki about Kiseki.

Suu was just wondering about the one she loves, but could never possibly be with.'_Nikaidou-Sensei...'_She got a light, almost invisible, blush on her face. At that moment, Amu turned her head just to se her chara's blush.

"Suu!Are you blushing? Who's on your mind?" Ran and Miki turned their heads to see her blush go from practically invisible to deep red. "Ohh! She is blushing!" Ran said while going over to nudge her. Miki came over as well and started nudging her other side. After about a minute, Suu got tired of it and yelled "I Love Nikaidou-Sensei!"

**A/N:This is my first story so plz rate & review!ty;D**


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Kind of Love

Chap 2

~Still with Suu~

All four of you, Amu, Miki, Ran, and yourself, all had your eyes widened and jaws dropped." I...didn't mean to say that out loud..." Suu said a little nervously. Miki recovered first." How could you even like him? He's a human and you're a Chara for Pete's Sake!" Ran and Amu had still not recovered yet. "Why would that matter? I love him and there's nothing you can do about it!" Then you flew away crying. When that happened the other two recovered."Suu!" "Suu!" The two of them yelled after you." Miki! Why did you have to tell Suu that? Why couldn't you just leave her be?"Amu yelled at her 2nd chara angrily." What? I was just telling her what needed to be said!" Miki yelled back just as angry. "Guys, GUYS! Stop fighting! We have to find Suu!" Ran got in the middle of the two bickering (A/N: My mom's word to me/sister..."Stop Bickering!"Lol back to the story: D) girls and they split up to search.

~With Nikaidou~

You were sitting in what you called you "Laboratory". You were just having a cup of tea when you heard small whimpers. You got up to look around and, to your surprise, you saw Suu. You went over to her then; she was crouched down in a corner.

"What's wrong Suu? Why are you crying? Where are the others? Are they here?" Suu looked up at you and she had tears in her eyes. "Well, I told the girls something and Miki started yelling at me, and then I started crying from it and flew away to here. I don't know where they are at the moment. Probably at home..." She told you as she looked away from you again." Well, what did you tell them that made Miki so mad? Was it something bad?" You were deeply sad for the small chara. She was just too cute not to be.

"I guess it could be considered as bad, but I can't help it! It's not my fault who I fall in love with..." She mumbled the last part. But you caught it." Falling in love. I don't understand Suu, why would they get mad at you falling in love with someone? If that's the case, they should be happy for you! Not yelling at you." You told after picking her up in your hand and walking back to your desk.

"Would you like some fresh tea Nikaidou-Sensei? I can get it easily. Just tell me the kind. It's the least I can do." Suu said looking at my now cold tea." If you're okay with it, I would like jasmine tea please." You told her with a smile as you saw her take out a big-ish whisk and the tea popped up fresh and steaming. "Thank you Suu. Now why don't you tell me why the others were mad at you?" "They were mad because I am in love with a human..." You practically spit out your tea when she said that. You put down the cup because you felt slightly jealous. You had always thought Suu was cute for a chara. Her blonde hair in two pig-tails with a green clover clip." Why would they be mad? So who's the lucky man Suu?" You said with slight jealousy in your voice" I love...you Nikaidou-Sensei" She said as she fluttered out of your hand and tried going to the front door.

**A/N:This is my first story so plz rate & review!Ty; D**


	3. Chapter 3

A Different Kind of Love

Chap 3

~Still with Nikaidou~

To put it simply you were shocked. You had no idea she harbored (Lol! big word!) those kinds of feelings for you. Then all of a sudden, your chara egg come out of your heart and hatched. "Hey Nika! My name is Mech. Why don't you go get your girl" You were shocked that your egg hatched but you decided to worry about it later. "Suu! Come back!" You yelled after her.

~With Suu~

'_That was so stupid of me! Why did I tell him that! Now he will hate me and never want to see me again!' _"Suu! Come back!" you heard that in the distance._' Could it be...?'_

~Nikaidou~

You kept yelling after Suu till you saw her at the park. "Suu! I'm so glad I found you!" you caught up to her to see her on the one swing that was there. You picked her up in the palm of your hand and hugged her the best you could without squishing her. "I'm so glad I found you Suu...There's something I never got to tell you when you left before; it was 'I Love You Too'."

**A/N:This is my first story so plz rate & review!Ty; D**


	4. Chapter 4

A Different Kind of Love

Chap 4

~Suu~

You couldn't believe your ears. The love of your life was telling you the three words you never believed he would say to you." Are you sure? Your not just lying to make me feel better are you?" You hoped to god he wasn't." Of course not, I truly love you Suu" he said with a smile on his face. You were so happy that you went up and kissed him on the cheek. You must have blushed like crazy after-wards, but neither of you were complaining.

~Nikaidou~

You were happy, you finally told the girl, or in this case chara, of your dreams you loved her. "Now, I say we get you back to Amu. That okay?" "It is, I'm okay now." She told you with a big smile on her face.

You then walked to Amu's house with Suu on your shoulder and the two of you were talking about just nothing. After 15 min. you made it to the house. You knocked on the front door and a man around 32 or so opened it. "May I help you?" the man asked. "May I please speak to Amu up in her room, it's very important" "Uh, sure go ahead." He told you as you walked in and went upstairs as Suu directed you. You knocked on her door and you heard Amu get up and walk over saying "coming!" she was surprised to see you and let you in immediately. "What's wrong Nikaidou-Sensei?" she asked with a worried face. "I believe this is yours" you told her and pulled Suu off of your shoulder. "Oh my God, thank you! We've been looking every where for her!" Don't worry it was no trouble at all, we were talking about something's and then I helped her home."

~2Years Later~

~Amu~

The Embryo was found and everyone kept fighting over it. In the end, they gave it to me because I'm the one that made the finishing move. I had an idea of what to do with it. I took my charas' and the Embryo to Nikaidou's house. I had long known the love Suu and the teacher shared. So when we were invited inside I asked Nikaidou and Suu one very important thing. "Will you two love each other till you die?" their faces were priceless!

But they of course said yes. So in my power with the Embryo, I wished Suu to be human. She was greatly appreciative of me and gave me a big hug after it. Then she went over to Nikaidou and gave him a hug as well. Then she gave him the kiss on the lips she's wanted to give him since they met. Then Ran and Miki started going "Awww" You then told Suu that if she ever needed to character change, she could if the need arises. Suu said that she didn't mind, as long as she had Nikaidou. Then Ran and Miki started going "Awww" again.

**A/N:This is my first story so plz rate & review!Ty; D**


	5. Chapter 5

A Different Kind of Love

Chap 5

~3Years Later~

Suu and Nikaidou were happily had started her own cake shop. Nikaidou had become a world famous inventor. Amu and Ikuto were married. XEggs were still fought by the old "Elementary Guardians" and Suu was sometimes called. Ran and Daichi were the chara's version of married. Miki and Kiseki were as well.

They all lived happily for the rest of their lives and every night before Nikaidou and Suu went to bed, they always told each other "I Love You"

**A/N:This is my first story so plz rate & review!Ty; D**


End file.
